Fallen Knight
by LileFiore
Summary: La Belle Dame sans Merci. The Beautiful Lady Without Mercy. Eleanor was a beast among beasts, a vampire among vampires. Her first step to controlling her unquenchable thirst and unrelenting desires is the motivation to want control. Unlike her brother, Eleanor uses her vampiric abilities to her advantage. You can't change the past, but you do have a choice for your own future. R&R
1. Night Zero: Prologue

_Night Zero: Prologue_

_._

_._

_._

_...unquenched, unquenchable,_

_Around, within, thy heart shall dwell;_

_Nor ear can hear nor tongue can tell_

_The torture of that inward hell!_

_._

_._

_._

Soft conversations floated around the dimly lit room creating a soft and inviting atmosphere. Drinks were poured and served to the guests lingering during the late hours of the night. There was a stark contrast between the warmth radiating from within the small bar and the biting frost from outside. A lone figure with long white hair falling down to her hips sat in the middle of the bar. The woman wore a long sleeve black shirt that rested off her shoulders with a sweetheart neckline. She paired this with a green crocheted skirt with a high slit up the side. Her simple black heels with a pointed toe and an ankle strap is what completed her look. Curious glances were thrown her way, and some tended to linger a little too long. She flashed a faint smile towards the bartender as he poured her a glass of rum. The liquor burned her throat delightfully as she licked her red painted lips. The bartender merely nodded in acknowledgment before pointing towards the male sitting on the opposite side of the bar. His dark eyes met her own pale violet ones before she broke eye contact, looking back at her drink. Swirling the dark liquid around she felt the male's presence approach her before taking a seat next to hers.

"You looked lonely...thought you might want some company" his voice wasn't necessarily deep, but neither was it of a high pitch. The tone seemed off though. He leaned closer to her than was appropriate for just meeting. He had no manners, nor did he have any class.

"Am I that obvious?" she pouted slightly, a red tint lightly dusting across her high cheekbones. She took another sip of the liquid as her eyes darted downward in a shy manner.

"I just don't understand why a beautiful woman such as yourself is all alone" he replied leaning on the counter as he downed his own dark liquid. He waved the bartender over to refill their glasses even though the woman hadn't finished her one yet.

"I got stood up to put it bluntly...not something I am proud to admit. I came to drown my sorrows I suppose you could say" she downed her glass as she leaned towards the male. Her long pale hair falling to the side over her shoulder. Her violet eyes met his dark orbs in a hazy seductive gaze that had him grinning in an almost feral way.

The next moment found the woman pressed up against the hard concrete of the bar. The cold was non-existent as the male pushed his body flush up against her own, his wandering hands gripping her thighs tightly. Her legs wrapped around his waist gently, fingers threading through his dark locks as if to anchor herself. Her back arched into his touch as his lips hungrily devoured her own. Her greedy touch no doubt leaving bruises upon her thighs and waist. The air shifted as the woman let out a soft moan as his lips trailed down to her neck. His fingers trailed up her body, groping her soft curves before burrowing in her long locks. She gasped as he roughly jerked her head backward, her gaze meeting that of the desolate night sky. His ragged breaths were warm against the alabaster skin of her delicate neck. Her once red-painted lips were smudged and bruised with reckless abandon matching the disarray of her once neat appearance. Her pulse thrummed in an erratic rhythm as his tongue swept across the flesh of her neck only to whisper in her ear.

"You taste so _good_ ...I _need_ more" he whined before an animalistic growl thundered from deep within his chest making his whole body shudder. He let one of his hands untangle from her hair only to grip her shoulder in a vice, pushing her against the rough concrete already digging into her delicate flesh. He looked up with his once dark eyes, now a hazy red as if drunk off the scent of his prey, only to be met with a gaze he did not expect. Her once pale lavender eyes were bleeding into deep scarlet pools of blood, trapping him in her gaze. He now knew that this whole time he was the one being hunted, not her. His body twitched as he let go of her hair only to grab her around her throat, surely leaving the indents of his fingers in the soft flesh. He growled, letting a maniacal grin stretch across his face painfully, his canines glinting in the dark as he slammed her against the wall.

"Your so hasty…" the woman let a smirk overtake her, her tongue swiping out to lap at the blood staining her lips from his none too gentle handling of her. He glimpsed the sharp point of her fangs peeking out confirming the situation he was caught in. "I'm bored now though.." she sighed before a gunshot rang out defeating the silence that overcame the two figures. She slid down the wall watching as his body slowly turned to ash, falling through her fingertips into nothing. Looking down the alley she caught the eye of the lone figure standing, gun still pointed where the man once stood. He walked quickly before she had a chance to fix her disheveled appearance. Her outfit was partly ripped, bruises and indents from fingers littered her body. Her red lips were smudged and swollen and she couldn't help the twitch of her body as the man let his thumb run along her bottom lip gently.

"Your hurt... I'm sorry" his voice was soft but with a hard edge, and his eyes quickly roamed her figure taking note of the bruises littering her skin.

"They will fade. The job is done though, but next time you can be the victim" she looked up while sporting a small smile at the taller male. His lips were set in a thin line, his eyebrows furrowed in slight annoyance. She knew she should have ended it earlier, but a part of her enjoyed that look in his eyes. The shock and the fear that consumed him as the situation of their roles were reversed. She was not the helpless victim being preyed upon, but the predator only waiting to strike. Her helpless act always came in handy during a hunt, but there was another reason she did it. She loved the adrenaline and the rush that it caused her, to hear the blood pumping through the veins of your next target. Perhaps she truly was only a beast in human form..

"You seem to like playing the part rather nicely...let's go home Eleanor" the woman, Eleanor, merely sighed before linking her arm through the older males, not once caring about the looks they would receive with her current attire.

"Of course Zero anything for my dear big brother. Besides, I'm quite hungry" she let her eyes flash that deep red for just a half a second before smirking playfully. The male, her brother Zero merely ignored his younger sister and her 'playful' attitude towards the situation. "I'm sure the headmaster will want to hear of our accomplished hunt either way" she let her lips turn downward in a bored manner, her eyes looking up at the night sky. "Look at us...vampires hunting vampires."

.

.

.

_Yes...we are quite pitiful, aren't we? A beast among beasts._

_._

_._

_._

_But first, on earth as vampire sent,_

_Thy corse shall from its tomb be rent:_

_Then ghastly haunt thy native place,_

_And such the blood of all thy race;_

_...but now is borne away by thee,_

_Memorial of thine agony!_

_._

_._

_._

A/N: Alright! I would love any feedback from you guys! I have a break in between semesters so I will be able to actually spend my free time writing rather than studying! The poem I used is from Lord Byron called The Giaour if any of you guys were wondering. I obviously don't own anything by Vampire Knight only my character Eleanor.

Please Read and Review if you have a chance and let me know what you guys think of the prologue! Tell me what you did and did not like!

Thanks! - LileFiore


	2. Night One: Welcome to Cross Academy!

_Night One: Welcome to Cross Academy! _

_._

_._

_._

_Eleanor POV_

Cross Academy was a very prestigious and distinguished private school consisting of two classes. The day class and the night class. Eleanor Kiryu, Zero Kiryu, and Yuki Cross were all members of the day class at Cross Academy, as well as prefects. The white armband they all shared placed on their left arm marked them as part of the disciplinary committee. The disciplinary committee were the ones responsible for making sure all rules were upheld at the academy by both the day and the night class. Yuki Cross, the adopted daughter of the headmaster of this academy, Kaien Cross. The academy was made up of beautiful gothic architecture that gave it an air of mystery with a forest surrounding the premises. The architecture wasn't the only factor playing into the mysterious air surrounding the academy. The night class and its students were a mystery themselves, according to the day class students. The day class was completely infatuated with the night class, almost as if under some hypnotic spell.

I sat in the very back of the classroom, on the highest level next to my older brother Zero. A few desks down sat Yuki Cross herself, drooling on her notebook and snoring softly without a care in the world. Glancing to my left at my brother he too was asleep, his head encased in his arms, shutting out the world around them. Being part of the disciplinary committee for Cross Academy meant sleepless nights and being hated by the whole of the day class, and the majority of the night class as well. It was a thankless and sadly payless job that was entrusted to us three. If I had a choice in the manner I would have no part of this, though I do admit there are moments where my boredom is quenched even if just for a moment. Being hated by the day class students I had no problem with, but the sleepless nights and the constant routine of normalcy were the cause for many irrational thoughts. Perhaps I was just being young and reckless, or maybe it was the fact that I now had to hide my true nature as though I was something less than the predator I was now.

"KIRYU! CROSS! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" I slid my tired gaze to the professor at the front of the classroom, his loud voice only increasing my annoyance. Nudging my brother next to me he only grunted in response. I watched a piece of white chalk fly through the air from the professor's fingertips only to land on Yuki's' head. I held in a snort of laughter as her head shot up, holding her pens in between her fingers like chopsticks. Even Zero twitched, the only physical show of amusement he would allow. I sighed at the girl, and I had to stop myself from smacking my forehead in exasperation.

"Oh, Yuki…" Yuki's' friend Sayori Wakaba merely smiled that gentle smile of hers.

"DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!" I smirked at my brother knowing full well he wouldn't stay for something as trivial as detention. Yuki's' whole form dropped in defeat, her complexing paling at the thought of getting detention, again.

"I guess I'll meet you at the moon dormitory gates Yuki" I smiled before grabbing my books, holding them tightly to my chest. "You too Zero" I didn't even spare him a glance knowing I would meet up with him sometime later, whenever he wanted to grace us with his presence.

_What is this?...she's staring at me…_

"U-u-um Miss Kiryu…" those big blue eyes framed by short, soft blonde curls. She was so innocent and frail-looking, and that red blush painting her cheeks was quite amusing albeit confusing. I was walking through the dormitories after dropping my books off at my dorm when I came across the young girl walking towards me. After our gazes met she promptly froze in her spot a look of shock and embarrassment crossing her face in a manner of seconds before shyly looking at her feet.

"Huh? What is it?"

"EEP! Um- uh- I mean" she dropped down in a very formal bow "have a nice evening Miss Kiryu!" I stared blankly at the girl as a loud grumble echoed in the empty hallway. I stifled a laugh at her mortified expression. She was blubbering trying to apologize for her stomach growling, it was kinda.

"Cute" I smirked before reaching into my pocket, pulling out a bright red apple, tossing it towards her as I walked by. I ignored the couple of girls peeking around corners and through the cracks in their doors, squealing for no apparent reason.

"M-M-M-Miss Kir-"

"Eleanor. There's too many Kiryu's around here" I turned the corner watching out of the corner of my eye at the passed out girl on the floor.

_I never caught her name...Oh well._

_._

_._

_._

"YOUR LATE!" Yuki screamed at me from among the throng of day class girls trying to fling their bodies over the gates to the moon dormitories. I tilted my head in confusion before taking in the sight before me. It was quite pitiful if I am to speak honestly here.

"What a sight to behold" The girls were screaming at an inhuman level, piercing my already sensitive eardrums. The day class girls threw themselves, trying to climb the dormitory gates, but Yuki held her ground firmly. I was impressed with the small girl, though I had no room to mention her height considering I was only about an inch taller than her. Soon half the crowd quieted down in fear as Zero appeared seemingly out of thin air. His icy cold glare was a useful tool to control the hormonal beasts. His gaze slid to mine momentarily before snapping to the gates that were beginning to open behind him. The noise died down to a minimum as the girls lined up neatly on each side of the gates to properly welcome the night class. This momentary peace was broken by a night class student named Hanabusa Aido, blonde hair blue eyed playboy flirt.

.

.

.

_Third POV_

Hanabusa Aido, a night class student known for his flirtatious actions, and always the one usually responsible for riling up day class even more than they already were. Eleanor stood off to the side of the now fainting day class girls trampling poor Yuki. She winced in response to the shorter girl getting shoved rather harshly only to be caught by none other than Kaname Kuran himself. Eleanor felt herself tense at his presence, narrowing her eyes at the hand resting on Yuki's shoulder carelessly. She liked Yuki and was quite protective of the girl though at the same time tended to keep her distance knowing it may only make things worse. Kaname didn't hurt her in any way, but he acted way too friendly towards the innocent girl in her honest opinion. The air around him shifted constantly though physically you never knew what he was thinking, or planning. His power was unmistakable and Eleanor only wished Zero would understand this. Kaname may be a conniving asshole, but in the end, he was also a pureblood. A pureblood surrounded by loyal noble vampires ready to comply to his every command like the dogs they were. Kaname needed to keep those dogs on a shorter leash. The night class were no normal students they were from prominent families. Prominent and important vampire families. Kaname Kuran was royalty among vampires, a pureblood.

Eleanor turned away once Zero finally arrived, grabbing the Kuran's wrist none too gently, glaring at him with such hatred. Zero was quite vicious when he needed to be, and I know he cared about Yuki. He cared about her a bit too much in my opinion. she was his little sister and as someone holding that title, she knew things others didn't know, even if Zero didn't know them himself. Blocking out their conversation, Eleanor focused her full attention on those noble dogs waiting to step in if any got any bright ideas. Fighting was prohibited on school grounds, but she wouldn't hesitate to step in if need be. Zero was family so was Yuki, and family stuck together no matter what.

The pale-haired girl watched as the day class students finally started to recede back to the sun dorms, leaving only the three disciplinary committee members and the straggling night class students. Stepping up Eleanor stopped in front of the night class gathering their attention.

"Class is starting soon. Let's go" She spoke calmly catching Zeros' gaze briefly before meeting that of Kaname Kuran's'. His garnet eyes met hers and she suppressed a shiver at the power that radiated off of him in subtle waves. _He's a pureblood_ she reminded herself, steadying her gaze on that of Aido. He made to move, his icy glare directed towards her dear brother, only for his cousin Akatsuki Kain to place a hand on his shoulder. The look they shared did nothing to calm Eleanor.

"Of course. Thank you for escorting us to class Miss Kiryu" Another blonde, this one smiling so brightly Eleanor frowned, wincing at those green eyes peering into her lavender ones. Takuma Ichigo, his grandfather was someone no one ever wanted to meet especially on bad terms. He was a monster.

"Nothing new Ichigo. I do this literally every day" the girl replied before stepping behind the group, walking behind to make sure there were no stragglers. It honestly was a lot like a wolf herding a bunch of sheep though the roles were reversed. Eleanor knew she was definitely outnumbered and overpowered in this situation so it was best to act calm and diffuse any situations should they arise. She caught the eye of Aido, his icy glare doing nothing to phase her.

"You should keep that brother of yours in line, laying a hand on Lord Kaname like that. He's lucky that Lord Kaname shares the pacifist ideals of the headmaster otherwise he would be dealt with accordingly" His voice was a little deeper than it normally was, anger evident in his voice. He honestly sounded like a spoiled brat and was most certainly one of the more loyal dogs to the royal bastard that was Kaname Kuran.

Tonight was going to be long...long and tiring

Once the student finally made it to class safely, Eleanor left to patrol the halls of the dark building. It was only a couple of hours before that she was walking these halls, brightly lit and full of students mingling. It held an atmosphere of warmth that seemed nonexistent once the sun set and the moon rose. The time for humans has ceased, for the time being, this was the time for beasts to emerge. Eleanor looked out one of the large, arched windows overlooking the vast woods that surrounded the academy. She tilted her head back, her long hair shifting slightly at the movement. She let her eyes fade into a deep red, the light scent of blood penetrating her senses. Grinding her teeth together she grabbed a small box out of her pocket, grabbing a white pill out of the container before popping it in her mouth. The dryness of her throat and the sudden constriction she felt in her chest had her dry heaving for a second. The sudden attack passed after a minute or two leaving Eleanor leaning against the cool glass not noticing the sudden presence behind her.

"Miss Kiryu are you alright?" The worried voice of Takuma Ichigo had her sliding her gaze to the reflection in the window. Her fading red-tinted eyes meeting his now shocked green ones. It wasn't common knowledge among the students about Zero and herself. They were in the day class posing as humans, but in reality, they should be among the nocturnal creatures of the night class. Before Ichigo could voice his sudden discovery of Eleanors vampirism Kaname appeared.

"The scent of blood has the students quite worked up, perhaps you should go and keep them under control." Eleanor narrowed her now pale eyes at the pureblood who only flickered his gaze to the still shocked Ichigo. "You should help her Takuma" it may have sounded like a request, but it was most definitely an order. An order by a pureblood was absolute.

"Right. Shall we Miss Kiryu?" He held out a hand with an easy smile gracing his seemingly perfect features. Eleanor scoffed before walking past him, slipping her blood tablets back into her pocket. The blood tablets helped somewhat, but there were moments when the thirst was unquenchable, and they held no comparison to real blood. Shaking her head of the thoughts that decided to penetrate her mind she focused on the task at hand. Blood was spilled and the night class students would more than likely be a little agitated, especially the ones with less control over their bloodlust. Ichigo fell into step beside her looking the girl up and down in a very indiscreet way. My thoughts then drifted to Zero and Yuki, and somehow I knew they were apart of whatever had occurred outside.

"Everyone sit down." Eleanor's voice was harder than usual, her stance more agitated. Furrowing her eyebrows at the less than friendly looks she received as soon as she walked into the classroom.

"We don't listen to humans, especially hunters" a voice piped up, venom dripping in lethal amounts.

"Lord Kaname has requested everyone to calm down while we handle the situation." Ichigo's voice was firm and for once you could see that sharp glint in his eyes that reminded people of whose family he belonged to. He glanced over at the smaller girl beside him, noticing the subtle hints of her vampirism. She too held an air around her that was different but he had always thought it was because she came from a hunter family. She was more graceful than a human, not quite like a noble but it was there. She was quiet with fast reflexes, her eyes catching everything that was happening around her. She looked like a night class student with her seemingly perfect looks, but not quite like a noble. A very dangerous thought entered his mind. Who changed her? She was born into a prestigious vampire hunter family so there was no doubt about her being human, once.

Eleanor felt the blonde's eyes on her but ignored him in favor of the many glaring red eyes directed at her form. The air was tense and seemed to suffocate her. This was much worse than the glares of the day class girls, they couldn't kill her with a flick of their wrist. She knew most of these students were faithfully loyal to their Lord Kaname, but it never hurt to keep your guard up. Eleanor wasn't like Yuki who could trust the pacifism of Cross Academy. Humans could never coexist with vampires.

"We will be returning to the dorms if that's alright with you Eleanor" Eleanor straightened up at the presence of the pureblood. Looking at the cousins Aido and Kain she immediately glared at the two watching them shrink under her glare.

"Go Kuran, and take your dogs with you" Eleanor spat walking past the powerful figure without so much as a glimpse. She ignored the hate being thrown her way, already focused on leaving the school building.

.

.

.

_Eleanor POV_

Leaving the building I couldn't help the large gulp of air, trying to erase the memory of the scent of blood. The memory that haunted me most was the person that popped into my head constantly, those big blue eyes and short blonde curls…

_She smelled nice_...Her heartbeat was erratic and that blush only made the blood pumping through her veins more prominent to me. I could feel the thirst, the hunger returning full force as I stumbled into a tree. Leaning against the rough bark I wrapped my fingers around my slim neck as if it would lessen the pain, the desire.

_I am a beast hiding amongst sheep, and my control was slipping whether I wanted it to or not...the only question was when not if._

_._

_._

_._

_While summer roses all their glory yield_

_To crown the votary of love and joy,_

_Misfortune's victim hails, with many a sigh,_

_Thee, scarlet Poppy of the pathless field,_

_Gaudy, yet wild and lone; no leaf to shield_

_Thy flaccid vest that, as the gale blows high,_

_Flaps, and alternate folds around thy head._

_So stands in the long grass a love-crazed maid,_

_Smiling aghast; while stream to every wind_

_Her garish ribbons, smeared with dust and rain;_

_But brain-sick visions cheat her tortured mind,_

_And bring false peace. Thus, lulling grief and pain,_

_Kind dreams oblivious from thy juice proceed,_

_Thou flimsy, showy, melancholy weed._

_._

_._

_._

A/N: Alright another chapter up! I made this one longer, and I'll try to make the next one a bit longer as well. I'm just trying to establish Eleanor by herself so right now it may not seem like a lot is going on, but I promise it will pick up! This is my first story and I have never published any of my work before online. I would love any comments and reviews of what you guys think so far! The poem at the end is "To The Poppy" by Anna Seward.

Thanks!- LileFiore


	3. Night Two: The Hunt

_Night Two: The Hunt_

. 

.

Eleanor POV

.

.

.

I never would have thought my life would turn out like this. Looking back at it I suppose there would be a lot of things that would have been different. I try not to think about the 'what-ifs' and dwell on the past, it tends to get depressing. Shaking my thoughts of the lingering traces of a dream I stare at the blank ceiling, thinking back to the night before. Those green eyes were sharp, piercing me in a way that had me shivering even now just thinking about it. I was thankful that I was allowed my own room, not only for space but privacy. It was much better to control future thirst attacks in the comfort of my own space, without a tempting roommate sleeping in the same room as me. I was walking a thin line and I knew it, but the temptation was always there.

I was interrupted by a firm knock at my door. I didn't have a chance to answer before my dear big brother Zero made his presence known. Our matching gazes clashed as he shut and locked the door behind him. I knew he was agitated, and wondered where I had gone. I had all but ditched my post, sneaking off to the headmaster's residence instead of performing my duties as a prefect. Sitting up in my bed, I let the quilted blankets fall into my lap, my hair a mess from my restless sleep. I was only clad in a short, red, silk nightgown. He sat next to me, looking over my form as if I was hurt.

"I'm fine Zero"

"Where did you go?" despite the hard exterior he portrayed around others I know he cared, he always cared.

"I just wasn't feeling well that's all," I replied tiredly, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. I just wanted him to drop the subject, and leave me alone. He knew me better than anyone else, and in a way it was terrifying.

"You smelled it didn't you?" My gaze shot up, surprised that he mentioned what happened in such a nonchalant manner. "Are you blood tablets working?" his voice hardened, his features strained in a serious manner. I knew the tablets didn't work for him if anything they made it worse. His body rejects the blood tablets, and soon mine would also it was only a matter of time.

"Sometimes they do, but they seem dull. It hurts" I gripped my neck tightly, choking myself as if to ease the pain. Zero had more control than me and I have no idea how he survived without the blood tablets for so long. He was stubborn. I reached blindly for my bedside table for my little black box hoping to ease the fire running down my throat. Zero was holding my shaking form tightly against his, my ragged breathing was the only sound in the dark room. I tossed two pills in my mouth waiting for it to pass. Zero was speaking but I couldn't focus on it, but the deep rumbling in his chest was soothing nonetheless.

"Eleanor!"

"I'm fine!" I yelled, but it came out as more of a growl surprising us both. I felt exhausted, sweat dripping down the back of my neck as I leaned my head against his chest.

"We will have to tell the headmaster, you know this right? But for now we better get going before Yuki comes looking for us." I nodded into his school uniform, breathing in his scent softly. It was familiar, he was family.

"I'll meet you at the gates" once he was gone I slipped out of my nightgown, and into my uniform. Staring at the white prefect band in my hands I sighed in defeat, sliding up my arm. I was going to be okay. I had to be.

.

.

.

.

Eleanor stood in front of the night class students making sure all were accounted for before starting to escort them back to the moon dormitory gates. I made sure to avoid eye contact with Ichigo.

"Oh, Eleanor~!" I grunted when Aido threw his arm around my shoulder in a friendly manner, almost knocking me over. "Where were you last night? I didn't see you~" he fake pouted, batting his ridiculously long eyelashes at me. I felt Kuran's presence behind me, it was hard to ignore. His gaze burning holes in the back of my head. He enjoyed this.

"Where were you?" I questioned the blue-eyed smirking devil. "Not where you were supposed to be" we had just come up to the dormitory gates. Zeros glare was sharp, and Yuki smiled cheerfully at what looked like a friendly conversation between myself and Aido. Yuki was always so bright, smiling and greeting everyone.

"Obviously you weren't there to keep me in line now were you Miss Kiryu?" His sharp eyes looked down at me mischievously. I wanted to punch him. "Have a good evening~" and with that, he pranced off, following his Lord Kaname.

"Thankyou Miss Kiryu for escorting us once more, we will meet again in the morning" Ichigo's voice and his kind green eyes met my frozen form. I scoffed at him because beneath that sunny exterior was hiding something cold and calculating. Other than Kuran, Takuma Ichigo terrified me because of how unsuspecting he was. A wolf in sheep's clothing if you will.

.

.

.

"Eleanor!" Yuki gave me a tight hug "Zero said you weren't feeling well and that's why you left early last night" She pouted looking at me sadly. "Also the headmaster wishes to see you" She smiled once more before grabbing the end of Zero's jacket as he tried to sneak away. He grunted in response to the smaller girl dragging him back towards classes.

"Yeah sorry Yuki, I think I may have a little cold or something" I smiled back rubbing the back of my head, ignoring Zero's stare.

.

.

Thanks, Zero

.

.

"Headmaster, you wanted to see me?" I dodged out of the way of a flying figure headed straight towards me. I ducked to the right letting the headmaster run into the door face first. His cry of pain was followed by dramatic tears rolling down his face.

"Call me father~" he cried pitifully only making me glare at him slightly.

"What did you really want?" He locked the door on his way back to his desk, his demeanor more serious and cold.

"Zero told me about the blood tablets"

"Okay and? What did you expect? It was bound to happen sooner or later" I replied before throwing myself into the chair across from his desk. "What are you going to do?" I asked hesitantly.

"I won't be doing anything, but I do think you staying with me for the time being would be better. Until you learn to control your urges. Can you tell me when this started?" I thought back to the girl from before.

"No" I was selfish perhaps, but my denial came out before I had a chance to really think about it. Yes, I know exactly when it fucking happened. It was a slow decline. My body slowly started to reject the blood tablets. And then that girl showed up, and she was so weak and frail. It would have been so easy-

"Eleanor" I strained a smile towards the Headmaster's calculating gaze.

"Is that all?"

"Actually no...it's from the Association...you can't decline" He handed me a letter. It was sealed with the mark of the Hunter Association. The red wax stared back at me as my mind raced. Yes...this is what I needed…

"I wouldn't have declined" I unlocked the door, looking back at Kaien Cross one last time before heading out. The Hunt was on.

.

.

.

Third POV

.

.

Eleanor downed another shot, that would have been her fifth in the last thirty minutes. The strong liquor burning the back of her throat as she let out a gleeful laugh at something the two men on either side of her said. She loved this, loved the adrenaline. Both bodies pressed up against her whispering in her ear, and she let them run their hands up her curves. Her knitted cardigan hung loosely off her shoulders, her jeans hugged her curves and toned muscle. Soon the three found themselves stumbling down the nearly deserted road. Eleanor was led into a house that looked like it was falling apart, windows smashed and the front door broken down. The roof was caved in slightly as well, and looking around the other houses seemed to be in the same poor shape. They were alone now.

"I thought you said we were going back to your place" the female slurred her words leaning on the shorter male, freckles splattering across his cheeks. He was the younger of the two, with light brown hair and amber eyes. The other was leaning against the frame where the door should be. He was taller, with a more defined physique showing his strength. His confidence and arrogance are what made him stand out more.

"It's a work in progress sweetheart. Come one let's show her around" the older male beckoned the two inside his lovely abode. "I promise it's not that bad, it can be quite..comfy"

"And we have more booze" the younger one piped up happily, wrapping his arms around Eleanor's waist tighter. Eleanor was led inside the crumbling building without a care in the world, leaning into the younger male holding her up. Something pressed against her lips making her eyes peel open to see a bottle being held up for her by the older male. He held two more in his separate hand, handing one to the younger male.

"So Eleanor was it? That's a pretty name" the younger male plopped her on a musty couch that smelled as if it was rotting. Both caging her in on either side, leaning over her hungrily.

"Yeah, I guess it is huh? Hehe," She laughed before smirking at the two bodies pressed up against her, feeling her own hunger spike. She felt fuzzy and warm, and hungry.

"Your face is all red, are you hot?" The younger male seemed to lead the conversation, the older male watching intently as he shrugged her out of her cardigan. She was left in a red button-down blouse, her jeans, and finally her simple black heels.

"You guys seem really experienced" Eleanor spoke breathlessly as the younger male started to unbutton her blouse, her bra peeking through as well as more of that desirable flesh. "Do you do this often?"

"Takeshi is still young and inexperienced. I caught him trying and failing to woo the ladies and thought I would teach him a thing or to." The older male grinned almost viciously before covering up with a smirk.

"Oh you guys must- ah!- have a bad reputation~" Eleanor let out a gasp as the younger male, Takeshi, started to place rough kisses down her neck, sucking particularly hard on her collarbone. She purred at the end leaning her head back against the musty couch, arching into his needy touch. His hands finished unbuttoning her blouse, squeezing her through her bra. She moaned softly, lifting a leg up only to accidentally knock over two of the bottles of liquor. The broken bottles and sound of glass shattering had Eleanor cursing at being startled.

"It's okay I'll get us some more" The older male grinned before leaving behind a corner. Eleanor listened to his footsteps fade into she assumed a kitchen area. Turning her attention to the young boy who pushed her further into the couch she let her eyes bleed red. His startled expression was short-lived as she plunged her hidden dagger into his heart. His face was frozen in terror, rage, and shock before promptly turning to dust atop her.

.

.

Eleanor POV

.

.

I quickly jumped up letting the dust fall off me before twirling my dagger expertly between nimble fingers. The older male leaned against the door frame, holding two bottles of liquor loosely in his grip. His face was stony, but his eyes were on fire. I let my eyes bleed into a red of my own, deeper and darker than his.

"A vampire vampire hunter?" He questioned with an undertone of amusement. There was a pause as we stared at each other. Both eerily calm despite the growing tension threatening to suffocate us. The next moment found the both of us clashing viciously in a raging onslaught. I twisted out of the way of his sharp claws only for his other hand to knock my knife out of my hand. My body tensed, knees bent in preparation to dodge his oncoming attacks. He was fast.

"You have been charged with the murder of at least six women in the past two months." I spat at the beast in front of me. His body hunched over, almost on all fours like some kind of animal. His pupils were nonexistent, and his jaw seemed to detach. The growl he let out was nothing that I had ever heard before. I've killed Level E's before, but this was different, it was different. His fangs were your usual vampire canines, but all of his teeth. They were razor-sharp, crooked and bent, his dark hair sticking to his forehead.

"I'm thirsty...I'M HUNGRY" his body flew towards mine flipping me as if I weighed nothing. I crashed into a nearby table, breaking through it. My body ached, but the adrenaline pumping through my veins didn't let me linger on it for too long.

"What are you?" I asked breathlessly, a mere whisper as I dragged my body up to face the beast in front of me. He was different…

"You killed Takeshi...just as I was training him. No matter, I can find another one soon enough." he was intelligent, but so was I. I wasn't about to let this thing live another day.

"Do you always talk this much in the middle of a fight?" I spat out some blood, letting out a rueful laugh before lunging at him again, using my smaller body to my advantage. I was fast and able to weave easier past his flailing limbs. I grunted as my body flew against his punching his shoulder with as much force as I could muster. I could hear a crack as I shattered his shoulder, letting my foot connect with his kneecap, shattering that as well. He let out an ear-piercing shriek of rage. I felt his clawed hand rip through my side, blood splattering everywhere. I let out a growl ignoring the presence getting closer to our position. He looked up to the left just as soon as two figures emerged. I took the opportunity to sink my fangs in his exposed neck, biting down harshly. My eyes bled a deep red as I tried to take in as much as I could to heal the wound in my side. I felt my body tremble knowing it was healing but at a slow rate. I let go of the man's body watching him slide down the wall, leaving a large trail of blood to smear. There was so much blood.

"So not a vampire vampire hunter, more of a vampire vampire huh?" He grinned before shattering into a million tiny pieces. A vampire vampire, how fitting.

"Eleanor Kiryu" I looked to the left, breathing heavily at the two figures standing in the doorway. It was none other than Hanabusa Aido and Takuma Ichigo. "So you're a vampire." Aidos voice was shocked, but his gaze was strained.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Hunting" Ichigo replied cheerfully, letting his eyes wander around the blood coated room before falling on me. I was a mess and I knew it.

"Hunting is left to the hunters" I replied before proceeding to button up my blouse once more.

"Are you a hunter?" Aido questioned, his eyes lingering on the hickeys and bruises lingering on my body. He watched intently as I buttoned up my blouse before eyeing the cut on my cheek, now healed. He suddenly leaned over and licked up the trail of blood running down my cheek. I flinched slightly before narrowing my pale eyes at him. Shrugging him off I grabbed my forgotten dagger, sheathing it up my sleeve. I ignored his question in favor of Ichigo, still silently observing his surroundings.

"It doesn't matter, the job is done." Ichigo stepped to the side to let me pass before both night class students fell into step beside me.

"Here" I felt something warm wrap around me, only to see that Ichigo had taken his jacket off to place around my shoulders. "You were shivering" he concluded but the slight red in his eyes held other motives. Aido was more...blunt.

"You're covered in blood Miss Kiryu" I grimace at the sticky feeling. I wanted a shower, badly.

"No shit." I replied. We took back roads and deserted alleys to avoid as many suspicious and curious gazes as we could. "Your classes will be starting soon." I took notice of the red-painted sky. The sun was starting to set. They remained silent the whole way back to the Academy.

.

.

.

"You're a mess. Don't let Yuki catch you like that" Zero watched in disdain as I let the white jacket fall to the ground. There were splotches of red on the inside, and staining the collar.

"Your one to talk" his disheveled appearance spoke louder than words. "Did you have another attack?" I questioned with a raise of my eyebrow.

"Hn" he grunted in response eyeing the blood warily.

"Drink" I sighed pulling my hair over my shoulder, tilting my head to give better access to my neck. Zero has drunk from me before, but he usually waits till the last second to do it. I know he hates it, and I feel for him. Our family is barely hanging on to our shattered pieces. We aren't the same people we once were.

"Eleanor" his voice broke as he gathered me in his arm gently. I know he hated it, and I hated making him do this. He needed it though, better me than someone like Yuki, innocent. I sucked in a breath as his fangs pierced my flesh as gently as possible before his grip started to crush me. I could hear him gulping my blood loudly, my heartbeat slow and gentle. After a short time, he released me, leading me to sink to the floor still in his arms.

"Your not a monster Zero. Your hesitance proved it." I could feel him shaking knowing that more than anything he liked it. Craved it. I ran my fingers through his hair gently. "I need to take a bath" he let me get up without much of a fuss. His dark bags were more prominent and he seemed thinner. I was no better.

.

.

.

I stood there letting the hot water wash over my body, turning the water pink. Scrubbing my skin raw and I still didn't feel clean. My body was aching, throbbing in pain as I delicately dabbed at the wound on my side. It was closed up for the most part, but it was still red and inflamed. I thought back to the creature I fought today. The younger one was obviously a previous human turned vampire, slowly descending into a Level E. What was sad was that he didn't have to go down that path, but he fell into the hands of a monster. He didn't know any better. Leaning my head against the wall of the shower I let out a shudder at the memory of those eyes like fire. His detached jaw, drooling, and those eyes…

.

"So not a vampire vampire hunter, more of a vampire vampire huh?"

.

A vampire vampire, a vampire that fed off not humans, but other vampires. A beast among beasts. I felt sick at the rush of pleasure that ran through my veins at the thought. The way my fangs suck into his neck, devouring him. I would become anything if it meant protecting those I cared about.

Zero

Yuki

.

.

Even takeshi...if only I had gotten to him before the other one. He may still be alive instead of on the Hunter Associations kill list.


End file.
